1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crusher capable of efficiently crushing target materials to be crushed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purposes of mainly promoting reuse of waste materials and reducing the volume thereof, crushers are employed to crush various kinds of materials to be crushed. Some of those crushers are used to crush primarily cut limbs and timbers from thinning, which are generated with land development, maintenance and other operations made in forests, branches generated by trimming trees cut in forests, and scrap woods generated with pulling-down of wooden houses, etc.
One known such crusher includes a feed conveyor for conveying target materials, which are loaded to be crushed, toward a crushing chamber, a pressing roller for pressing the target materials to be crushed from above, which are conveyed on the feed conveyor, a crushing bit for crushing the target materials introduced by cooperation of the feed conveyor and the pressing roller, and a screen (sieve member) for discharging the materials having been crushed outward of the crushing chamber while selecting the grain size of the crushed materials. Further, in one example of that type of crusher, the crushing bit smashes against the target materials to be crushed from below, which are introduced to the crushing chamber while being gripped by the feed conveyor and the pressing roller, thereby crushing the target materials (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,395).